<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awooga by just_sage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695816">Awooga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sage/pseuds/just_sage'>just_sage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donald Trump - Fandom, Grandma - Fandom, MeeMaw - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sage/pseuds/just_sage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After MeeMaw storms the Capitol Building She stumbles Upon Trump Hiding in his bunker. Things get spicy after that. What happens when Melania finds her husband with another woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald TrumpxMeeMaw, TrumpxGranny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awooga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesus+H.+Christ">Jesus H. Christ</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I stumbled past the cop being beat by a blue lives matter flag, I felt my pussy beginning to dribble with piss. I could not find my way to Nancy's desk so I decided to walk outside. I saw a huge white toilet. I climbed the spiked fence accidentally flashing a child who began to cry. I walked past a horrid garden and opened the doors. I saw a door leading down and I forgot my need to pee. My usshy gushy pussy released its grip and I felt warmth dribble down my legs. As I walked down I was blinded by an orange light. It was the saviour of the economy, Donald Jenuis Trump. "AWOOGA", I moaned as he turned around. My clothes flew off as he walked towards me. He growled as a puddle formed on the floor from my WAP. Before he even kissed me he began trusting his small fingers into my pussy. "YES DADDY DONALD", I screamed not caring who heard me. I didn't even notice when he slipped his penis into my warmth. His homemade yoghurt slowly dripped out of my core after his member touched my lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please help me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>